Urupaha Love Story
by Fikfan-kun Nakaemura Koziraymi
Summary: Jika Uruha mencintai seseorang yang telah memiliki orang lain apa yang akan terjadi pada cintanya..?  READ AND REVIEW please


Tittle:Uru(pa)ha Love story

Fandom:The GazettE

Warning:Shonen-ai,AU

Rated:T

Pairing:Rei x Ru,Rei x Uru,Aoi x Uru,Kai x Aoi,Rei x Aoi

"Rei"suara lirih itu terlihat memanggil pemuda yang diketahui bernama Reita."Kenapa?"Sahut Reita kepada orang yang memanggilnya tadi."Kumohon jelaskan semua"Teriak pemuda itu sambil berurai air mata."Maafkan aku,tapi aku tak bisa Uru"sahut Reita kembali kepada orang yang bernama Uruha itu."Katakan apa yang membuatmu tak bisa"tanya Uruha sekali lagi."Aku tak punya rasa padamu kumohon carilah orang yang dapat menggantikanku"dengan langkah yang tampak cepat Reita meninggalkan Uruha masih sesenggukan matanya jelas sembab karena Reita telah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi yang jelas matanya masih tampak sembab karena air mata masih terus keluar dari matanya Uruha terdiam menatap keadaan sekitar,namun dia kembali terdiam mengingat hal itu

_FLASHBACK_

_"Rei,aku mau bicara sesuatu"lirih Uruha pada Reita."Humm,kau mau bicara apa Uru?"sahut Reita datar."Rei,Aishiteru"Uruha mengatakannya pada Reita."Maafkan Uru"Reita langsung pergi begitu saja._

_FLASHBACK END_

'Hah Rei mungkinkah ada orang yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku'batin lama kemudian muculah seseorg yang tak asing matanya dengan seseorang lain yang agak asing dimatanya."Rei"lirih Uru sekali melihat orang tersebut."Rei kelihatannya ada yg memanggilmu"Seru orang yang datang bersama Reita."Ya Ru aku tau"Dengan menggandeng tangan seseorg yang bernama Ruki itu Reita menuju ke tempat Uruha"Ada apa Uru?"sahut Reita."Rei,siapa dia?"tanya Uruha dengan penuh penasaran."Uru perkenalkan ini kekasihku Ruki,maaf kalau aku tak pernah memberi tahumu, dan Ruki perkenalkan ini sahabatku Uruha"jawab Reita dengan tampak tercenggang mendengarnya kalau orang yang ada dihadapannya ini kekasih Reita yang merupakan orang yang dicintainya,dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Uruha menjabat tangan Ruki."Uruha"katanya."Ruki" sahut Ruki yang tersenyum dengan tulus."Sebenarnya sejak berapa lama kalian pacaran?"tanya Uruha kembali."Humpp hampir 1 tahun kenapa?"jawab Ruki penuh dengan yang mendengarnya makin tersentak kenapa Rei tak pernah memberi tahu dia soal Ruki. "Eh,tidak apa-apa aku hanya penasaran"jawab Uruha setelah tersadar dari lamunannya soal Reita yang berada dipojokkan taman tampak menikmati suasana taman tapi ada yang menurutnya kurang yaitu Ruki,karena biasanya dia kesini dengan Ruki dalam hubungan mereka yang terjalin hampir satu tahun,tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun tapi dia benar-benar mencintai kembali terdiam menatap bunga-bunga yang ada ditaman lama kemudian muncullah sosok yang dicarinya yaitu Ruki."Rei"suara Ruki tampak mengejutkan Reita."Kau sudah selesai?"sahut Reita."Sudah Uruha tak banyak bicara"kta Ruki."Owhh"jwb Reita dan langsung menggandeng Ruki dan mengajaknya pergi dari taman itu.

Uruha PoV

'Akhhh,kenapa denganku?Rei kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku soal Ruki'batinku dalam hati kali ini aku benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikirmu Rei,bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan hubunganmu yang hampir terjalin selama 1 tahun melanjutkan perjalanku menuju lama kemudian hujan turun,apakah hujan mengerti perasaan hatiku..?Kenapa rasanya kepalaku bertambah pusing,bertambah pusing hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh.

Uruha PoV end

Uruha yang tiba-tiba tersadar dari pingsannya langsung merasa heran dimanakah dia terlihat seorang berambut hitam dengan pericing di bibirnya yang sangat asing itu mendekati Uruha"Owh,kau telah sadar rupanya?"tanya orang itu pada Uruha."Sudah,eh dimana ini dan siapa kau..?"tanya Uruha yang masih agak-agak terkejut bagaimana dia bisa ada ditempat yang sangat teramata asing dimatanya."Owh ini rumahku aku Aoi,salam kenal siapa kau?"balas orang yang ternyata bernama Aoi itu."Aku Uruha,lalu kenapa aku bisa berada disini Aoi-san?"tanya Uruha kembali."He,nggak usah pakai san panggil aku Aoi saja,kau tadi pingsan didepan tempat kerjaku ya sudah aku bawa kau ke tempat tinggalku"jawab Aoi dengan mantapnya."Maafkan aku merepotkanmu Aoi"kata Uruha dengan lirih."Tak apa-apa lagipula kita harus saling tolong-menolong"jawab Aoi mereka berdua hanya terdiam sampai akhirnya Aoi membuka pembicaraan"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan di depan kantorku?"tanyanya Aoi pada Uruha. "Ya karena tadi aku sedang sedih,sudah begitu hujan turun lagi,lagipula kau tahukan kalau orang sedang sedih pasti begitu"jawab Uruha sejujur-jujurnya."Jadi alam menyinggungmu,saat hatimu miris dia malah ikut?"tanya Aoi."Kelihatannya begitu"jawab Uruha."Benar-benar mirip sepertiku tiga tahun lalu,ketika perasaanku sedih karena kematian orang yang sangatlah berharga di mataku".jawab Aoi yang terlihat tenang walau dimatanya jelas kalau dia akan menitikkan air mata.

_FLASHBACK_

_3 tahun yang lalu,_

_"Jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon Kai"teriak Aoi menjeriti kekasihnya Kai yang kini telah tak bernyawa."Maafkan kami Aoi-san tapi kini dia sudah benar-benar tiada"kata dokter berusaha menenangkan Aoi."Tidak ini salahku tak mau menjaganya"seru Aoi sekali lagi."Aoi-san ini sudah merupakan kehendak-Nya cobalah mengerti aku yakin pasti Kai-san telah bahagia di alam sana"kata dokter itu berusaha menenangkan Aoi yang tampak mulai tenang tetapi matanya masih mengeluarkan air matanya kematian Kai adalah salahnya dia pikir tak becus melindungi kekasihnya di upacara pemakaman Kai,Aoi tak bisa berhenti hujan turun dengan derasnya membuat tubuh Aoi terasa berat kemudian mendapati dirinya ditempat seseorang yang asing dimatanya yang ternyata Reita!Sejak saat itu dia mencintai Reita entah dia sudah memendam rasanya berapa lama_

_FLASHBACK END_

"Aoi kau kenapa?"tanya Uruha yang melihat Aoi saja bagaimana tidak Aoi kembali mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu,langsung dengan sigapnya Uruha membersihan wajah Aoi dari air mata menggunakan hanya terdiam dan berkata"Aku mengingat seseorang yang aku cintai tapi dia tak mengerti perasaanku"kata Aoi yang mengingat-ingat soal Reita.'GLEK'Uruha tampak terkejut karena mirisnya cerita Aoi sama seperti dirinya."Aoi,bisa kau katakan siapa orang itu?"tanya Uruha."Maafkan aku tak bisa"jawab Aoi."Owh,aku mengerti"kata rumah Aoi berbunyi tanpa habis pikir Uruha langsung mengangkat telpon itu.

TBC

A/N:Minna gomen kl ceritanya aneh ama lebay tapi mohon dibaca dan nantikan kelanjutannya

Yang udah baca

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W <p>


End file.
